


【瓦狼】昨日阴影

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 梦。
Relationships: Genn Greymane & Varian Wrynn





	【瓦狼】昨日阴影

【瓦狼】  
瓦里安乌瑞恩 和吉恩 格雷迈恩

设定:车内容，大概就是瓦里安死后吉恩去复仇(部落背锅）被射了一箭然后恩，濒死。

陷入半昏迷状态。

梦到（回想到）和瓦王过去的事，他们刚刚互相认同，而瓦里安当时对于吉恩从仇恨转化为战友情以后，对吉恩的态度友善了很多，并且把他当朋友对待。

设定在做梦的时候瓦王因为听到安度因为了他的改变准备回来而感到高兴，再加上暗夜精灵和其他联盟成员的怂恿下喝了很多，至于吉恩则早早的不胜酒力退下来了，还有他身上还有伤

瓦王喝了一段时间才发现吉恩早退，然后就出于担心这位盟友的简单原因就去找吉恩了。

发现吉恩的时候狼人已经睡着了，而且找了一个隐蔽的位置躲在一棵树上，瓦王不知道怎么想的就拿了武器戳了他，还叫他的名字，然后把他惊醒了。

醒了的吉恩和瓦王互动，因为不知道是记忆还是梦境，吉恩就有些怀念的看着他。

或许是喝醉了的原因，在瓦王醉醺醺的靠过来的时候吉恩没有第一时间挥开他的手，然后就莫名其妙的被抱在怀里，

整理事件。

吉恩他们看到了存在于瓦王身上的光环，然而对方那时候丝毫没有意识到。

瓦王出于比试的原因，在和大德鲁伊比试时偶遇了（存疑）了狼人，狼人也在狩猎。

一言不合，大德鲁伊辩解，然而他不知道想什么直接追上狼人他们离开了，大德鲁伊回过神的时候他们人已经不见了。

在寻找狼人的过程中，狼人的反应不是像瓦王想的直接冲上来，他们对他致意，即使他极尽挑衅，还表现出一种不寻常的敬重。

计划抢夺猎物，狩猎的过程中遇到了危险，原本是一只野猪然而多了一个熊，那只熊极其危险，在这个过程中，狼人和瓦王互相敬重，然而是技巧

冲突，狼人本来打算借这次集会重返联盟，摆脱难民的身份以及赎罪，然而瓦王因为往日狼人尤其是吉恩的所作所为，于是直接拒绝，并且出言嘲讽，吉恩被气的跳脚，然而却忍耐住（虽然看起来并没有）不欢而散。

冲突2，又一次集会，瓦王情绪比较稳定，前半段没什么，后半段却开始抽风性格变得相反了，上一秒赞成下一秒却反悔了。

改观？？？

恩，瓦王觉察到了自身的不对（安度因是诱因）然后跟着玛法里奥去找了狼人(玛法里奥很意外)狼人也很意外，但是狼人决定去让瓦王去接受仪式，将自身的不平衡转化为平衡

照理来说平衡仪式是分次取三口井里的水的，然而瓦王因为自身经历，所以需要一次性喝三种，最后一种用于激发前两种的。

在仪式中的互动很是可爱嗯哼，瓦王没办法没耐心去寻找记忆，然而吉恩跟他说，如果这样他们就没必要继续下去了。

1.

吉恩 格雷迈恩到到现在都搞不清楚，自己热衷于重返联盟，一次次尝试让那个暴风城之主接纳他们是不是一个错误。

狼人的诅咒使得他们变成了难民，然而这几乎凄惨的境遇，却让吉恩久违的无比清楚的认知到了自己的错误，由于他的自私以及狭隘，他之前拒绝了暴风城的求援，并且不止一次，在那人类几乎遭受到灭顶之灾的时期，他的作为理所当然在对方心底积累了无比深厚的恨意。

即使是他们在女祭司和大德鲁伊的促使下，重返联盟的举动也一点都不顺利，在一开始提出请求的时候，吉恩早就预料到会有这样的境遇，只要有，瓦里安出现。

不，实际上，反对吉尔尼斯重返联盟的阻碍不止一个，但暴风城的声音无论对于联盟还是吉尔尼斯来说都是重要的。

尽管有这样的心理预期，然而他还是低估了瓦里安对他的人民，准确说对他本人的怒火。

那时吉恩真的很想提着对方的领子和他咆哮瓦里安能不能别像一个小孩一样不考虑现在的情况，丝毫不愿意给他们赎罪的机会，也想在他耳边咆哮也不要过多的干涉安度因，这个孩子都快被瓦里安给逼疯了，吉尔尼斯的教训是他一生的痛，他失去了深爱的孩子，而过了很多年他才认识到过去很多的矛盾都是因为他本人造成，而他永远失去了和自己孩子重归于好的机会。

也正因为此，即使是与瓦里安有本质性的矛盾，他仍希望瓦里安父子能重归于好，痛失所爱的教训足够深刻，吉恩知道这一点。

瓦里安显然是爱自己的孩子的，然而将安度因过于的约束在自己身边，对这个可怜的孩子有过多的期待，却从没有真正意义上的放手。

他摇了摇脑袋，望着帐篷的顶部，毒素侵蚀着神经，将过往的回忆带给了他，这样的感觉只有在那个仪式的时候体会过。

他开始翻找自己的记忆，不受控制的在那斗争和鲜血当中，寻找能让他放松，能让他坚持住不要放弃的那些。

他听见医师在他耳边不知道说着什么，他听见远处士兵们来回奔跑的声音，他听见了狮鹫在嘶吼着。

好吧。

他吸了一口气，任由记忆再度涌上，过往和疼痛交织。

他逐渐听到了一个声音，在他记忆深处，在他忘却的角落，不耐烦的，却又小心翼翼的叫着他。

“吉恩！”

2.  
吉尔尼斯之王慌乱的抓住了身边的东西，才没有丢脸的从他的临时居所掉出来。

他龇牙咧嘴的大声咆哮，迫不及待的想表达自己的愤怒，而身体也变成了狼型。

但他突然意识到了什么，闭了嘴，扒着树干往下面张望，在看到树下的人以后突然没了脾气。

他看见了瓦里安。

而且是活着的那个。

年老的狼人摇了摇脑袋，从梦中被人惊醒的感觉不会很好，他最近几年都在帮助瓦里安处理联盟的事务，以及想办法收复吉尔尼斯，他已经很久很久没有好好睡觉了。

尤其是，在这个人死后。

他叹了一口气，扒着树干爬了下来，在瓦里安兴致不错的目光中恢复了人形。

瓦里安看起来十分的高兴，比起吉恩印象中要情绪外露的多，而对方身上只穿着简单的皮甲，他几乎不离身的武器也被扔在了树下，这让吉恩忍不住瞪了那无辜的武器一眼。

就是这个东西把他惊醒的，他迷迷糊糊的时候被一个尖锐的东西给捅了一下，还听到有人在叫他，把他吓得跳了起来。

即使心里有些不满，吉恩也过了计较这些的年龄了，他本能的仔细打量着他们周围，以及他身边看起来警惕性不高的瓦里安，虽然不知道为什么这头野狼会如此放松，要知道在平时，先警惕起来的可不是他。

戈德林的祝福使得瓦里安的感官甚至是超过了狼人，而狼人服从于瓦里安的领导之下，他本身的个人魅力以及行事手段都使得他们拜服。

但他现在已经迟钝到需要吉恩来判断状况了，而狼人之王吸了吸鼻子，然后嗅到了一股浓烈的酒味。

他循着着那酒味寻找源头，这味道很近，近到似乎是......在他身边。

他迟疑的看了看在地上同样在看着他的暴风城之主，发现对方平时灼灼逼人的眼睛此刻带着一种迷蒙的笑意，也更加具有野性并且直白，这个家伙用一种看猎物的眼神看着他，即使喝多了却本能的封住来了他所有去路。

啊，这真可笑，看样子有什么值得他逃跑的理由似得。

从狼人形态转化为人类对于他们而言也是极短的时间而已，最后一缕皮毛消失不见，而吉恩整理了一下他的长袍，由于睡眠的随意，他的衣服变得有点皱巴巴的，他直起腰来看了一眼瓦里安，发现对方还停在那儿，好奇的打量着他的身体，准确说，是打量他屁股的位置。

“于是，狼人.....没有尾巴？”

瓦里安似乎是醉的不轻，丝毫没有意识到自己的问题有些不合常理，而吉恩不由得惊讶的瞪了他一眼，虽然有些不情愿，然而还是摇了摇头，有点生硬的说没有。

“这真可惜.....”瓦里安打了个酒嗝，话语间不无遗憾。

这有什么好可惜的。

吉恩默默的在心里叹了一口气，在他和瓦里安相处的那些日子里他也曾遇到过这样的状况，这个时候要做的就是带暴风城之主到一个安全的地方，因为现在哪怕一个小小的射击都可能要了瓦里安的命。

至于要怎么带他走，或许是个要思考的问题。

他试探性的伸手在对方眼前晃了晃，而对方往后退了一步，步伐有些凌乱的，抓住了他的手。

“好吧，”他忍不住笑了起来，看了看被抓住的手又看了看对方依旧迷糊的样子，像哄孩子一样对着这神志不清的家伙说，“那么，我们走吧，瓦里安。”

3.

老狼王深吸一口气，一个用力终于把这个该死的国王摔进了床上。

而对方在接触到床之后，乱动的身体终于放松起来，终于安静的躺在那里。

他直起腰喘息了几声，稍微休息了一小会儿，然后又看了看半闭着眼睛的瓦里安，他看见这个家伙一条腿放在床上，另一条腿还在地上，鞋子已经掉了一只，所幸的是失踪的鞋子正卡在门槛上，而这个时间他的居所并没有多少闲杂人等。

是的，他的居所。

在刚开始前进的时候，瓦里安曾短暂的找回了一些神智，拉着他的手走了一会儿然后突然停下，就像被火烫到一样甩开了吉恩的手。

被瓦里安甩开的时候吉恩有点莫名其妙，他停了下来回过头，疑惑的嗅了嗅四周的空气，仔细的寻找什么不正常的要素让这个醉汉有这样的反应。

他找了一圈发现一切都很正常，最不正常的应该是他身边的这个家伙，脸红的可怕，而且在他呼吸的时候，很明显的酒气从这个家伙嘴里跑了出来。

“你终于清醒了。”

吉恩毫不客气的嘲笑着暴风城的国王，双手倨傲的环在胸前看着狼狈的瓦里安，而对方猛地摇了摇头，看起来像是想要把酒精从他的脑子里甩出去，然而在他直起腰来，故作镇定的咳嗽的时候，那双眼睛并没有看起来清醒多少。

“我看样子，喝多了。”

瓦里安用力的敲了敲他的太阳穴，他感觉到自己的神经每一块地方都在胀痛，他的行为不受控制，他冲动的离开了会场，前来寻找吉尔尼斯之王，然后就像梦游一样的吵醒了对方，还被对方拖着走。

最重要的是，受到了对方的保护。

这对瓦里安来说是一种屈辱，他可不是什么被保护者，他从来都习惯于保护他人，他的子民，以及他的朋友。

吉恩点了点头，认同了他的观点，于是他略微打量了一下瓦里安的状态，就询问性的指了指远方。

“你需要一个安全的地方来......休息，瓦里安。”

“不，我拒绝，”瓦里安几乎是想也不想就拒绝了对方的建议，即使是他知道对方是对的，但他本能性的想要否定对方的观念，就和不久前做的一样，即使他后知后觉意识到他们此刻已经是战友了，也只是放缓了语气，依然坚持着他的观念，他努力的让对方的影像不要在他眼前晃动，“既然你可以在这里休息，我也当然......可以。”

这是在闹脾气了。

吉恩看着这个熟悉又有些陌生的瓦里安，思考过去的他是怎么做的，当时他没有质疑瓦里安的决定，于是把瓦里安留在了一棵树下，然后自己默默的藏在了远处的树林里一直盯着他。

他那时守了好几个小时，暗自解决了无论是出于什么原因出现在这里的不速之客，看着这个家伙独自坐在树下闭着眼睛，他都以为瓦里安是不是睡了过去。

有了之前的经验，吉恩决定换一种方法，但和这种状态下的瓦里安达成共识，唯有引导一途。

他有了主意，然后立马实施。

4.

瓦里安已经老老实实的躺在了床上，并且看样子很快就可以睡过去。

这让老狼王很是高兴，这样的结果还算顺利，他可不知道有其他什么办法可以去应付这样一个浑身酒气的战士。

他松了一口气，打算自己坐在门口守着，吹吹凉风然后醒醒酒。

即使是瓦里安到了他的地盘，但他也无法保证如果他也失去了意识，这个国王以及他自己是否会安全。

他的记忆告诉他，他们现在身边的暗流可不止一股，那些疯子暗夜精灵可还游荡在外，还有上古之神的爪牙，甚至梦魇之王的仆从都在暗处窥视着他们。

他尽量平缓的呼吸，然后从酒精中拿回自己的理智，虽然他现在有些迷迷糊糊，但他可没有后悔之前的决定。

在瓦里安拒绝的时候，吉恩耐着性子问他，他到底来这里找他干什么。

而这个充满酒气的家伙想了好一会儿才想到了原因，他的每一个字就像是在大风里低语一样，只有仔细听才能听清楚他在说什么。

“找你.......喝酒。”

于是就自己喝的迷迷糊糊的来了？

老狼王在心里又叹了一口气，他早就见识过瓦里安的脾气，也知道对方的性格，的确是那种想到什么不会思考很多就做的那一类，而这个人的儿子却理智的很多，手段虽然还很稚嫩但容易让人接受。

至于瓦里安，他到最后都没有完全控制住他自己的脾气。

他轻易的在瓦里安腰上找到了别着的酒袋，取下了它，然后当着瓦里安的面，仰着脖子把里面的酒都喝完了。

“现在.....我们可以走了吗？”

吉恩剧烈的咳嗽了几声，用他的袖口擦了擦嘴，他深吸一口气用理智压住胃里不舒服的感觉，然后把酒袋别回在它原来的位置。

这次瓦里安没有拒绝了，这很好，他点了点头，用奇怪的眼神看了一眼吉恩，然后老老实实的跟在对方后面，向吉恩所说的地点进发。

吉恩本以为会很顺利的，毕竟他已经成功的说服了这个顽固的石头，可没想到瓦里安看起来比起他所察觉的还要醉的多。

从一开始的步履蹒跚到后来的几乎倒地，吉恩都忍不住佩服暗夜精灵所提供的的酒酿，居然可以让这个家伙变成这副脆弱的样子。

对于这个时间来说，瓦里安刚刚带领了联盟，带领了狼人完成了一场大胜，而戈德林也完整的将祝福浮现在瓦里安身上。

明明在不久之前勇猛的击杀了那样残酷凶狠的生物，甚至还差点杀死了后来的祸害地狱咆哮，可现在哪里有之前那种以一敌百的气场。

好吧。

他摇了摇头，默默地变成了狼人姿态，变形使得酒精更快速的冲向脑袋，但这是他所知道最快速把这个家伙带走的办法。

他弯下腰让瓦里安扶着他，而瓦里安不知道是转了性还是喝的太过迷糊了，这次意外的老实照做了。

一开始是他扶着瓦里安快速疾走，然后默默的加快速度，到最后瓦里安自己都没意识到他的脚已经脱离了地面，狼人背负着他在树林间快速穿行。

而瓦里安恍惚的感受着贴面而来的狂风，两只手牢牢的固定着他，而他所贴靠的躯体和他一样.....炽热。

他以自己都没有意识到的平和心态，笑了起来。

5.

他犯了一个错误。

吉恩闭着眼睛靠着墙壁，他能清楚的感觉到自己的意识在远离他，脑子里有个两个声音在叫，一个在说看看你，你又把事情弄得一团糟：另一个则在说，你一定是欠了瓦里安很多很多，要不然为什么你都快死了还会梦到他。

他狠狠的敲了敲自己的头，疼痛唤回了一部分神智，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现自己在迷蒙中改变了姿势，侧过身子，不让瓦里安睁开眼就可以看到他的正面。

他想起来最初是他和瓦里安一起奋战的时候受了不小的伤，为了不给这个易怒且敏感的家伙太多的精神负担，他强忍着跟着他一次次上战场，就算是休息的时候也尽量不暴露自己的伤势。

结果联盟最终获得了胜利，而吉恩他自己则在战后暗自休养了好一阵子，不过这和联盟的胜利相比微不足道。

他忍不住又看了一眼床上睡着的人，这匹狼还年轻，刚刚能够更好的控制自己，他已经有了足以载入史册的成就，他能带领联盟取得更多，赢得更多，并且令人尊敬。

太年轻了。

他眼前浮现了另一张脸，断裂的眉峰，几乎蔓延半张脸的伤疤，总是抿的很紧的嘴唇，由于经常参加野外作战而比一般人更黝黑的皮肤。

他让那个带着辛涩记忆的影像从脑子里退去，只剩下眼前这个沉沉入睡的年轻人。

他曾在半夜惊醒时无数次懊悔，如果，再给他一次机会。

“如果再给我一次机会。”

他忍不住说了出来。

“如果……再给你一次机会？”

闭目仰躺着的人轻轻重复着他的话，因为醉酒和困意所酝酿的话语低沉又沙哑，那双眼睛睁开了，带着显而易见的困惑，而更多的是凝重。

“你需要什么机会？回答我，吉恩。”

瓦里安看着眼前这个狼人，他无法理解为何对方从这次见面起，就一直用这种，悲伤以及隐忍的目光看着他。

他曾在另外的场景看过对方露出这样的表情。

但那是在。

瓦里安突然领悟到了什么。

他看向了吉恩，眨也不眨的盯着眼前的男人。

狼王依然和他所熟知的那样，对于他露骨的打量毫不畏惧，如狼一般的眼睛紧紧的抓着他，即便是几乎满头白发，他也散发着一股不属于儿暮之年的气势，往往瓦里安会忽视这个人与他之间隔着漫漫的时间长河，他是他可靠的战友，可以交托后背的兄弟。

以及……

在他仔细的勘察下，他终于发现了不应该存在的东西。

这位狼王注视他的目光中除了睿智，还有爱意。

他舒缓着眉头，背脊放松的微微弯着，嘴角在与他对视的时候微微扬起，而那眼睛，那双眼睛，他的目光深沉又悠远，仿佛穿透了时光长河，以一种他现在无法理解的宽慰和感慨看着他。

这是，

一道，

由未来。

投向，

过去的。

目光。

6.

一切都可以解释了。

瓦里安想。

一切都已经可以解释了。

这里的狼王的的确确是原本的狼王，但不是他所熟知的那个，或者说，之后与他熟捏起来的那个。

他曾疑惑过，对方对他的刺探和某些决定几乎没有怨言，这和那个吉恩不一样。

即便是现在，他们成为了盟友，吉恩也是更多的为自己的子民而寻求福祉，如果他提出的决议损害到他的子民，等待着瓦里安的会是事后隐忍的责备。

而他眼前的这个。

只要他说出来。

瓦里安想。

只要他提出来，

吉恩都不会质疑他。

“如果给我机会……”即便被他并未熟睡而有所震惊，但这个狼王比他想的快的多的平静下来，他的表情几乎没有变，重复了刚刚说出的话，他不难想象未来的他也许也以相似的伎俩作弄过这个狼王，要不然，他怎么会表现的如此习以为常？

“如果我有机会，我……一定不会，放任你，独自……应敌。”

清哑的话语像是一阵风，吹开了另一个世界的薄纱。

他知道了，他是如何死的。

沉默在屋子中弥漫了一小会儿，而吉恩在说出答案后叹了一口气，告知了更多。

未来的他的性格和喜好，他们一同参加的各种重大战役，他们所共同面对的敌人，自遥远世界而来的灾厄，以及，他的死。

说实话，被告知死亡的那一刻起，他的脑子就缓慢坠入到了黑色的睡梦里，他在最后几乎无法分清到底是吉恩在说话，还是那具象化的死神最后一次向他展示他的怜爱。

如果可能的话，他很想让这个人停止用愧疚的语气向他诉说所有关于他死的细节。

哪怕是现在的他，都清楚，对方之所以能将所有一切和前因后果到现在都仿佛昨日一般，只是因为。

他，

无时无刻都在，

责备自己。

7.

“不，不对……”

瓦里安在最后一刻挣扎着从黑暗的黑甜梦里挣出了一只手，他猛地坐起来，一揽手，将这几乎被负疚淹没之人拉进怀里。

他得和对方说清楚。

他得替那个来不及解释的人说清楚。

即便是他，他也能明白将来的自己为何会做出这样的选择。

被他禁锢在怀中的中年人僵硬着身子，他从臂揽下向他投来了疑惑的目光，他的嘴微微张着，不再吐出让他憋闷的话语了。

“这并不是你的错。”

瓦里安说。

“只要你能活着，我们就还有希望，你比我更适合去联合人民，而我相信你教会安度因如何成为一名国王。”

他一时间分不清到底是他在说话。

“虽然，我明白，当我做出选择的那刻起，已经注定了我将无法去领导我的人民们。”

还是那未来的亡灵在借着他发声。

“但，与我们并肩而战的士兵需要我们，胜利需要我们。”

他笨拙的拍了拍对方的肩。

“你得，活下去。”

瓦里安以他自身无法觉察的爱意对着怀中之人说道，而对方愣了一下。

从眼角。

泌出一滴泪。

而这滴眼泪，被湮没在咸涩意味的唇舌里。

狼王睁开了眼。

在惊喜的欢呼声中，他垂下一只手，挡住过于刺目的光亮。

他。

回来了。

8.

在许久之后。

吉恩一次次的濒临死境的时候，他总会看到那个年轻的瓦里安。

那个瓦里安在对他微笑，担忧的看着他的伤口，向他展开怀抱。

他时常会说。

“你得……”

“好好的。”

“活下去……”

End

跨越了大概两年多的一个长文？正文部分5000+

恩，瓦狼的。

没有车倒是，或者你们可以脑补？

最后两千字是后加的，想了想就把这个完结掉。

看起来我比较擅长写这种一次就写完的长文。

以上，

完了。


End file.
